


Somewhere in Time

by adjit



Series: Request drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Music, Piano playing John, Violin playing Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/pseuds/adjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized that he didn’t want the music to end. His heart was aching for another song and something had to be done to keep him playing, and it needed to happen fast.</p><p>(From the prompt: “Well, maybe John and Karkat could be playing a duet with piano and violin…”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodic-nocturne (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melodic-nocturne+%28on+tumblr%29).



> Written as a welcome gift when melodic-nocturne.tumblr.com first got her tumblr! 
> 
> For added effect, you can listen to the song the song they're playing here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJEczxSp9DA

John sat at the piano, running his fingers down the keys. He didn’t really feel like playing anything today. He hadn’t really for a while. He ghosted his fingers up and down the piano, running scales and arpeggios without making a sound.

The soft, trembling sounds of a violin interrupted his silent reverie. He could tell that the melody was coming from the next room, and he silently slipped off the piano bench to investigate. It wasn’t like sitting there was going to change anything anyway.  
To his surprise, when he poked his head around the corner he saw Karkat playing the violin with his eyes closed, fully concentrated on the music. He had known that Karkat played the violin- he was sure that it had been mentioned before- but somehow it had never really clicked in his mind before now. To him, the loud troll who never shut his mouth seemed so different from the troll standing before him now. This troll was completely quiet and completely concentrated on the music-he was wearing the most serious look on his face, as if the music was life and death to him. John was stunned silent by the picture before him. He watched, entranced for what seemed like eternity until the music swelled and suddenly came to a melancholy end.

He realized that he didn’t want the music to end. His heart was aching for another song and something had to be done to keep him playing, and it needed to happen fast. John jumped up and almost ran to the other room, sliding on to the piano bench. He wasn’t sure that it would work, but he launched into the only violin-piano duet he knew and prayed that by some miracle Karkat knew it or would pick up on it.

He started slow, softly playing the first high notes and putting some emphasis on the low notes. The violin didn’t come in for a few measures, and when he finally reached the place where the violin came in, John paused for a moment. But then the hesitant notes drifted into the room and John let out a breath he didn’t really know he was holding. He came back in underneath the violin and tried to keep the small smile from overtaking his lips completely. His hands cascaded down the piano underneath confidant notes of the violin and he let himself get taken by the music.

In this one moment John felt more connected to Karkat than he really ever had before. When he got to another section where the violin wasn’t playing, he had to consciously make an effort to not skip forward so he could hear Karkat again. He closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful emotion portrayed through the music, and imagined Karkat, eyes closed in concentration, but a peaceful smile on his lips as he listened and responded to their intertwining parts. John himself had a serene smile plastered on his lips as the music swelled and tapered off, the last high note still hanging in the air. And then it was over.

John didn’t go into the other room. He didn’t say anything, afraid of breaking the beautiful silence. He just silently walked over to the wall that was separating the two rooms and leaned against it. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground and smiled, thinking of the troll in the other room, who happened to be mirroring his position, thinking of the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just a little drabble!
> 
> This was actually the first piece I had ever written for Homestuck, and it's currently unedited. It's also a bit old, written a few months ago, when I didn't have an AO3 yet.  
> If you notice any mistakes, please feel free to tell me! I'll fix them just as soon as I can.


End file.
